


Just Give Me A Break

by jellyfishdream



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: <3, Anyways, Jesus - Freeform, M. K.-Centric, M/M, Other, WHY AM I DOING STUFF LIKE T H I S, Write only 900 words i say, but veil definatly deserves better, end me, i have a bio exam tomroow, i have a habit of starting things and not finishing, im bascially going to rewrite badlands but my gay ass version, its a school night, kudos, might as well, ok so, ok so yeah read, only to start another thing, well shit, whatver have fun, why am i here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishdream/pseuds/jellyfishdream
Summary: Training is a mess.MK is a mess. He just wants to find this fucking city already.Sunny on the other hand, jfc why is this guy so buff?Also. Baron Quinn can be extremely creepy...[I might as well rewrite into the badlands but filled with my twists and turns and gay also)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How you guys doing?  
> Me im alright, Just writing fanfics when i should be STUDYING FOR GEOMETRY  
> oh well  
> so i tried to write a third chapter for the other one i wrote but it broke off into this mess.  
> Enjoy this mess of kickstarter and arc trig.

Chapter 1: Who’s Crazy Enough to Train This Much?

 

* * *

 

 

Sweaty bodies drenched in blood and dirt. Body parts scattered amongst the colts, no one quite sure whose is whose. This is a simple description of what the pit is like. But one can only describe, which is a completely different experience compared to being in the pits.

 Which is where we are now.

Today was an easy day, well for MK at least, he got out of going into the pit, and chilled out on the sidelines. Having his fill of every fight, spill of blood, and loss of limb for the day MK was thankful for the signal to the end of ‘training’.

A cluttered mess of colts enter their barracks, shuffling through the entryways and into the bunkers.

As MK gathered some items, need to bath of course, his mind drifted away. And of course, his train of thoughts must involve anything to do with _Sunny._

_God, why can’t these feelings just disappear?_

MK, can be a bit slow at times. Or oblivious but not when it comes to emotional situations. Unlike other colts and clippers, MK, is basically a hotpot of emotions that never cease to exist.

One would expect him to be closed off and numb with the amount of people he’s slaughtered.

 

_~~Bodies surround him, his inmates, strangers. Even his mother~~ _

 

After cleaning the sweat and blood (someone else’s) off, MK heads back to the bunks and is more than ready for some sleep. Along with training under Baron Quinn’s rule, but also as Sunny’s one and only colt, things tend to get exhausting.

But Sunny has more consideration for his colt compared to some, who finds a sick sense of pleasure in torturing their colts. Making them beg for breaks, pushing them down, down, down, until their skin and bones grind into dust.

They aren’t like Sunny. Thank heaven for that. No Sunny is different. He checks in on him, makes sure that he is resting and taking care of himself. Despite the lack of emotions, he cares.

__

_~~That’s because you promised him a way out, an escape from the misfortune. But, you don’t have a way out.~~ _

__

About that, MK is screwed. He promised Sunny a way out. That pendent was all he had until he found the book in The Widow’s manor. That book, is the key to helping Sunny out. But it was still at the Butterfly house and there is no way in hell Tilda would ever help him. He’s on his own.

Shutting his eyes, MK allows for the dreams to begin. Stealing away his thoughts for the night, but they always return when the sun breaks through the night sky.

_That’s right, Im on my own, I put myself in this situation and only I shall see it through._

* * *

 

As the sun crawls it way through the impermeable night, its rays shower the day, reaching out into every inch of space available.

You would expect for MK to wake up, in such a peaceful way, right? Nope!

That’s because he’s outside training on the skylines, where Sunny spends his time looking beyond the fortress.

They’ve been sparring out here long before the sun had energy to even fight through the night.  Another thing about Sunny, he may be “caring” but boy can he work you to the bone; at least not to dust.

_~~Speaking of bones, wouldn’t it be just great if Sunny could bone you?~~ _

Alright, MK I know you’re tired from the constant spars but you shouldn’t be tired enough to think of complete nonsense. Besides, Sunny’s got Veil, he wouldn’t need anyone by the likes of yourself.

Too caught up in his own, conflicting thoughts, MK forgot for a moment that him and Sunny were still sparring. Which is why he got punched across the face when he failed to dodge Sunny’s attacks.

Knocked off his stance, MK re-adjusted himself to a stronger formation. Avoiding another strike, MK plays it safe and goes for defense. Sunny on the other hand, propels himself head on, and lands another hit, this time with more force.

 

“Come on MK! We’ve been here since the moon’s arrival and you still haven’t knocked me down” Sunny challenged.

 

“You don’t think I’m aware? I’ve been trying!” MK replies, going for another attack and yet again he is blocked.

 

“Well not hard enough then.” Sunny then swipes his leg down and crushes MK’s stance, throwing him off balance.

 

MK crumbles to ground like a skyscraper losing its foundation. Honestly, he should stay down here, get some rest or just stop in general.

Noticing that “look” the colt was wearing, the one where he suddenly beats himself over the stupidest things, or just feeling bad in general. Sunny crouched down and offered a hand. MK being grateful for some sort of sympathy, took it with no questions. Only for him to be hoisted up and thrown over Sunny’s shoulder. And now he’s back onto the ground…. How wonderful….

Don’t you just love having the world spin on you more than once in a single sitting? MK sure as hell doesn’t. God he really wants some rest.

 

“Can we take a break?” MK asked, undergoing all this training is running him thin.

“Not until we fix your formations, they are the root to your unbalance.”

 

“Understandable”

 

Altogether, this seemed fine, with Sunny being genuine and giving MK an actual hand up. But things…. changed.

Suddenly, MK finds Sunny pressed up to his back, to anyone else it seemed normal. Just a clipper assisting his colt.

Keeping himself still, MK held his breath as Sunny started initiating physical contact. MK was trying not to think. But his mind shut down on him, and managed to focus on the way Sunny’s biceps clenched around him when he went to fix MK’s arms.

Or how the veins of those marvelous triceps pop through his skin, and how fucking hot Sunny look as his face is covered in sweat.

Ultimately, Sunny is painstakingly, mouth-watering and MK has no way out or to cope.

Returning to the “situation”, Sunny is trying to fix MK’s stance, while MK is internally dying, or screaming, it’s a mess in there.

“Whoa, you have a slim figure, MK” Sunny says, as he snakes his arms around MK’s waist. And much to his pleasure, indeed he is curvy. What? How shall he not be? From the amount pressure put onto MK’s body, it’d seem strange not to be slim.

_~~Why the hell did I say that? Jesus what is wrong with me today….~~ _

Sunny spent some time observing MK, his actions, and his _~~heavenly~~_ figure.

From that sharp nose to the smooth state of his skin, what a phenomenon, as to how his skin complexion so perfect? It’s insane. Also, not to mention how high his cheekbones are, or the strength of his body.

 

“OK, let’s get this out and into the open. Yes, I have a nice figure, not as masculine as I’d like but it’s… curvy?”

“Hmmm, you aren’t wrong”

“I’ve wore women’s garments… for reasons. For disguises, mostly” MK meekly added.

_~~Holy shit. Did he just admit to crossdressing.~~ _

 

Its not like it’s a hobby or anything. He does anything possible to survive (with morals of course). But why is his brain like this? There must be something in the food they feed us. Carrying on…

 

Why did he say that? Did his brain self-destruct itself?! That isn’t something one would tell their mentor now is it.

“We should stop for a break, besides its almost time for lunch.” Sunny stated, appearing as if he chose to ignore the clothing comment. There’s no way he’d ignore that, he isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth after all.

 

 

* * *

 

Why did that training session end so awkwardly? All MK did was gather his equipment and left Sunny on the rooftops. It seemed alright, but walking away felt strange. Almost as if he wanted to head back to Sunny.

How exciting it would be, held in those strong arms. Safe and secured from the rest of the Badlands. Being protected by the very hands that slain so many.

To be viewed as something precious.

Ending that train of thought, MK successfully blocked out the rest of _those thoughts_.

Despite how satisfying this would be, it is only a dream and shall remain as such. Sunny probably has someone else, if he doesn’t then he certainly can do better than me.

 

“Yo, MK” someone said, pulling MK out of his internal monologue.

 

“Hey, yourself Bale” MK replied, as Bale took a seat right next to him.

 

“So whats up with you, you’re brooding again, was it your sessions with Sunny?”

 

“No, ok yes it was. My forms and stances are off, which results in me losing against Sunny.”

 

“Pfft, as if you would win against him.”

 

“Hey! I’ll let you know that I managed to hit him, a couple of times.”

 

“Yeah, as if it makes any difference.”

 

“Of course, it does!”

 

“Sure, whatever you say. Anyways, you want some help on your forms?” Bale suggested.

 

“So you offering? If you are then great. I don’t mean to slack off on Sunny’s regimen or anything but I can use some help.”

 

“Even though you don’t need the help, you just must be an over-achiever, don’t you? Fine meet me outside of the pits after hours, we can train there together.” Bale concluded.

 

Finishing up on lunch with Bale, MK reported back to Sunny. But before he could even reach him, MK and the other colts were gathered up and lined up in the pits.

* * *

 

MK was curious as to why they were at the pits, but he held his tongue, not wanting to gain punishment. As the colts stood in place, a figure appeared. Upon further speculation, one could tell that it was the Baron who arrived.

“The reason as to why, you are out here and after schedule is simple, I need a colt. The purpose is insignificant.”

Baron Quinn walked up and down the row of colts. Causing equal amounts of fear to roll of each colt in _waves_. The atmosphere did a complete 360.

MK kept his composure, trying not to crumble under Quinn’s steel gaze.

If he keeps this up, before he knows it he’ll be back with Sunny, sparring, doing whatever. Hell, he’d even stand on the roof of the fortress and keep his balance. Anything but this.

“Hmm,  I choose….”

Walk by. Please just pass him by. Do it.

“How about-“

God just pick Ajax or something.

“You.”

Ok, thank god, he- Wait a second.

MK looked up, and instantly felt the sharp gaze of the Baron, watching him as the Baron points him out to the other clippers.

“I choose you, you’re the one I would like.” He simply says, unaware of the dilemma MK is going through.

And he just blanks, with a quick “Yes Baron” and a fast escort to his bunkers. MK doesn’t have a single clue as to why the Baron would (yet again) select him.

They bring him to the Baron’s mansion, which is entirely lavished. Flourishing fields, followed by the beautifully built mansion. And inside he goes, only gaining a quick glance here and there at the interior of the place, before he finds himself in the Baron’s personal office.

_Why the fuck am I even here?_

MK takes note of how _rich_ it seems. With silky drapes and lavished floors. This place was a palace, well it appeared so.

Just as he was about to dwell on this more, Baron Quinn entered the room.

Sporting a classical look, adorned in leather and satin. Clothes only for the high standard. His clothes are worth is entire life, let alone the cost.

Enduring the dreadful looks the Baron was sending him. MK was receiving mixed signals about this…situation.

 

The Baron makes his way to MK, closing the gap between the two. And not without gracefulness, he grabs his chin, and tilts it towards himself. Making steady eye contact with MK.

Leaning even _closer_ , if that was even possible. The Baron uttered out something along the lines of.

 

“Aren’t you quite a Doll?”

“Or perhaps, a jewel…”

 


	2. What the Hell is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even MORE bullshit 
> 
> Baron Quinn ft 99.9% extra bs he does
> 
> Tilda is ultra cool btw
> 
> Dialouge is not my forte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive wanted to update for a while... and holy shit people are seriosuly reading my fics? iM FLATTERED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: this chapter was a result of me being dumb and despite being type 1 diabetic, drinking for soft drinks at once and singing/screeching mama at the top of my lungs, only to still be awake from the hype of Kai.
> 
> Honestly if you want to reacth the 5th astral plane of dimensional drift drink Moutain Dew Mango + Orange Kickstart + Diet Coke + Brisk Iced Tea and here we are.
> 
> im going to have to pretty much eat my insulin pen tbh XD
> 
> Since its the weekend ill write more but for now,... ENJOY

* * *

 

 _Excuse Me_ _?! What the fuck?!_  

 

Alarms rang in MK's head as Baron Quinn made intense eye contact with him. Scratch that, he was making _too_ much contact with him. MK didn’t like that look in the Baron's eyes either... 

 

"It's quite unfortunate that I need you for, other purposes." The Baron continues. 

 

That’s right, no one even told MK as to why he was here, how long he's been here and where the hell is. 

 

"Excuse me, Baron sir but why do you need me?" MK questioned, freeing himself from the Baron's grasp and retreating a couple steps backwards. Probably to breathe. 

Feeling as if he was burned, MK clutched onto his offended wrist, holding it up to his chest with a proud stance.  

 

"Come on now, sweetie don’t be like that." Baron Quinn says, somehow making his appearance bigger, if that was even possible.  

 

 _Sweetie, my little MK. Mommy loves you...._  

 

"Don’t, don’t call me that." MK insists, with a sudden force. God, why were these memories bothering him now? 

 

"I need you, as bait. You are perfect for a certain, butterfly..." Baron Quinn continued.  

 

 _Tilda, you tarnished her trust._  

 

The Baron strides over to his desk, giving it a glance before picking up a book. But not just any book, it's _that book._ Glinting in the sun's rays is the glare of the Book of Azra. The key to his future, now transformed into the key which locks his fate. 

 

 _Fuck, fuck,_ ** _fuck,_**  

 

How did he even find this? Nevermind, he is the Baron of this region so he must have his ways. But still, he gave that book to Veil to translate. What the fuck did he do? No one should know about him leaving the Walls to get to the town. 

 

Unless 

 

"Bale, that snitch. What did you trade him." MK questioned. He should have known that Bale would do something like this. Friendship doesn’t always last this long. Speaking of Bale, that guy is a total kiss-ass to his clipper, seriously.  

 

Returning to the predicament MK is in, the Baron begins quite the monologue. 

 

"A week of no duties, extremely generous is you ask me. But none the less it was worth it. After all with you here my plan is complete." 

 

"Wait what do you-"  

 

Being cut off, MK spotted a clipper behind him, who was trying a surprise attack before MK knocked him out. Cut off one and three shall take their place, and as if they were a Hydra, four more clippers jumped at him. 

 

One by one, they fall in line. As if they were dominos collapsing in perfect order. MK shut them all down. But what he failed to see was Baron Quinn sneak behind him and pull a small knife.  

Feeling himself get cut, MK reached out to the offending wound and of course saw blood. We all  know what comes next, don't we? 

 

Dark obsidian clouds through deep brown, not even his pupils were saved from the darkness of his gift. 

 

Regular MK was out if it, eradicated from consciousness as "Dark MK" took his place.  

 

"Ahh, lovely! This is exactly what I wanted. MK you are quite a dark, deep crystal. Shining so brightly yet upholds itself with darkness." The Baron concluded while generating distance between him and MK. 

 

"No comments? Not even a ' _Baron sir'_?"  

 

"…." 

 

"Yikes, tough crowd out here." 

 

Setting himself to work, 'MK' attempted to punch the Baron. But Quinn evaded the attack, only to reply with a quick kick to the shin.  

 

Which 'MK' dodged. This fight would get nowhere at this rate.  

 

Gratefully, at this moment an unexpected Sunny knocked on the office doors.  

 

Sharing a small look amongst the two, both fighters tried to finish their little duel. Resulting in 'MK' knocking out the Baron.  

 

"Baron! Are you in there?" Sunny questioned. Oh, great more issues. 

  

Having enough, Sunny busted down the offices doors and was met with a _wonderful_  sight. A couple clippers decorating the ground, with the Baron being one of those bodies. Looking from the ground, Sunny sees 'MK', who seems to be busy with a...book? 

 

"MK! What did you do?!" Sunny yelled. His shout appeared to bring some of the original grade A MK back, if the hints of white were anything to go by. 

 

'MK' just gave him a glance in return. It felt like he satisfied his blood thirst and released his hold on MK's body. Also the equivalent to letting the real MK drop like a fly Thankfully, Sunny was quick enough to grab him. 

 

"What the hell is going on here...." Sunny murmerd to himself.  

 

Once again, everything is left for Sunny to clean up. To be honest here he's becoming more of a sanitary worker than an actual Regant. 

 

Putting himself to work, Sunny piled up the unconscious clippers by the barracks, making sure to leave some alcohol nearby. Got to cover your tracks right? 

 

As he returned to the Baron's office, he practically flashed to the Baron's side. Despite MK being passed the fuck out in the corner of the room, Baron Quinn was top priority, he is a _Regant_  after all. Although, he did desire to help MK before the Baron but he must uphold his disguise. 

 

* * *

 

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**  

 

"Im pretty sure that you aren't just a farm boy, MK" Tilda stated, as she and MK made their way to the Butterfly house. MK was running an errand for the girls, he didn’t mind. 

 

"And I'm positive that you are 100% not deadly nor lethal. Tilda." MK countered, with his answer practically bleeding sarcasm. Out of all things that would bleed on this show, sarcasm should be amoung them. 

 

"Alright, you got me there." 

 

Just as the pair reached the Widow's office to report in, the two heard something...strange. 

They heard muffled sounds coming from one of the various art rooms of the Butterfly House. Which was splattered in paintings and art of, you guessed it. Butterflies. 

 

Upon further inspection, one could clarify that there was voices, that were responsible for the muddled noises the pair was hearing. Deciding to eavesdrop, MK and Tilda placed themselves near the art room and listened in. 

 

"You sure he's one of them?" Someone questioned. 

 

"Yes, but his power is sleeping. All we have to do is either ruffle his emotions of cut him, that’s it." Another countered. 

 

"Guys we could get some serious cash for this guy. Or just bring him to the River King, there is a bounty on his head after all." A third-party joined in. 

 

Having a mutual feeling between the two of them, MK and Tilda snuck away, possibly to plan how to deal with the new situation at hand. 

 

Reaching a safe spot in the quarters MK was staying at, shutting down MK plopped himself onto his bed.  

 

"Jesus, why does everyone want this... other me?" 

 

"Manipulation? As a Weapon? Power?" Tilda supplied.  

 

"All of the above most likely."  

 

How gratifying, to be seen as an object. Well that wasn’t uncommon in The Badlands. People are constantly hindered and turned into cargo for god's sake. 

 

"So, what now?"  

  

"Good question. Sooner or later they're going to make you 'transform' to prove your worth." 

 

"I need to leave before those 'guys' try anything." 

 

"We should tell the Widow." 

 

"But isn't she also after me as well?" 

 

"Well fuck, your on your own here since I cant' go against my Mother." 

 

"Thanks. For the help. Highly supportive...." Again, sarcasm in it's finest form. 

 

"OK look. If I smuggle you to the borders will that satisfy you?" Tilda ratified. Seriously MK can be such a brat at times, but the good kind. 

 

"Yeah pretty much." 

 

"Good."


End file.
